


Apocalypse Amadeus

by The_trash_cannot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_trash_cannot/pseuds/The_trash_cannot
Summary: The world is being destroyed. No one knows why, or how, it's happening.  Abigail Amadeus takes it upon herself to stop it.





	1. Apocalypse Amadues

Abigail Amadeus was 15 when the world started to end.

It was on the news everywhere, the images of how the world cracked and shook as it began to fall apart. Huge rifts appeared in the Earth, geysers that spewed pure nothingness into the air. It started halfway around the world, and crept closer every second, destroying as it went. Before, many people endeavored to find the cause of the destruction, all inevitably deferring to someone more experienced than them, until... They were all out of heroes. Scientists gathered and consulted, priests prayed, just about everyone searched for a solution, or even a reason. Some people did nothing. Passive and compliant in their sense of false security, they went about their normal lives. Others tried to patron relief efforts to save people from their imposing doom, but it all equated to nothing.

Seeing no other option, it was then that Abigail turned from her house and life, and left for the edge of the destruction. She slipped away in the dead of night, taking a few days of provisions along with her. As she walked out of the door, she silently said goodbye to her parents and brother.

Despite it growing ever closer, it would be a long walk to the edge. Thankfully, people had left in such hurries that there was bound to be at least one abandoned car along her way. She entered a deserted town at about 7 in the morning, having walked all through the early hours. Sure enough, there was a car in one of the abandoned houses that she checked. The car, surprisingly, was left unlocked She yanked out the piece of grey plastic under the steering wheel, and pulled out a few wires.

"Red goes to red goes to brown, and... bing!" Abigail muttered to herself, remembering what one of her friends had told her. The engine stuttered, then started to purr. She drove off, leaning her head out of the window she had broken to get in. She drove her new car down the eerie, empty roads for as long as the light allowed. As she drove farther from security, the occasional shaking in the ground grew stronger and stronger. Once night fell, she pulled off the road and parked behind a grove of pine trees. She planned to leave the car where she was, it clearly wasn't far to her destination.

She was woken up in the early morning by a tremor so strong it bounced her up from the car floor. Stupid! she cursed herself. She shouldn't have slept knowing the edge was close. She staggered out of the car, legs numb from sleep but pumping with adrenaline.

Now that the shaking had stopped, she noticed one thing that she hadn't before: silence. There were no bird calls, no frogs, no bugs. Even the wind seemed to be holding its breath in anticipation. Abigail turned and ran down the road, tripping and stumbling but never falling, until the ground shook violently under her feet. She got up again and kept running. Only a few minutes later, she reached the edge.

The edge of nothing and everything, where order slowly crumbled in an attempt to hold back the raging chaos. Abigail stood and looked out, out to where the ground cracked and pulled away, drawn towards the malicious force that had destroyed the world; boulders, mountains, roads, streams, houses, cities, and forests all splintered and torn in the churning might of the colossal storm. It was hard not to become mesmerized by the massive, almost sentient carnage.

"I'm not afraid," She said suddenly, surprising even herself. The chaos seemed to become even more violent, swirling in indignation. "I'm not," she continued, digging her heels in and clenching her fists. "I'm not afraid of you. You won't persist. You will leave, and you will not harm this land." The storm churned with ever more vigor, swirling and condensing until an explosion of light knocked Abigail to the ground.


	2. Abigail Amadeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail wakes up alone, with her own memories playing in front of her eyes.

"Abigail!" A father cried after his daughter, who ran giggling farther into the tall corn. The brown, drying stalks rustled around her, betraying her location to even the most unobservant eyes. Julian Amadeus chuckled, jogging towards the jostling corn and hearing muffled laughter. In a sudden flash of light, the scene vanished.

Abigail sat up, putting a hand to her head to try and stop its spinning. The ringing in her ears disappeared almost instantly. When she opened her eyes, she saw an expanse of bright white around her. There was nothing but pure, glowing white as far as she could see; even her light brown hair hanging in her eyes seemed almost black against the crystalline landscape. She stood and walked, the ground hard and cool under her feet. Everything around her remained still and white, as if she hadn't moved at all.

"Hello?" She called, hoping that maybe, just maybe, there was someone here. The noise was startlingly loud in the silence. As she listened, a slight rustling noise brushed past her ear, and she turned and ran in its direction; as she did, another memory played before her eyes.

She stumbled into a forest. Two girls, one with light brown hair and skin, the other with both of the deepest ebony, sat laughing on the gnarled roots of a large sycamore. They shared snacks from a brightly colored bag, telling each other jokes and stories, making themselves laugh so hard they clutched their stomachs, nearly falling off the roots. In a flash, she was back in the whiteness.

"What is this?" She asked, as if the light could answer. "Why are you showing me this?" Before she could ask anything else, she was somewhere else.

A family was gathered around the table, the two girls from before sitting side by side on one end. The mother set down a cake with candles spelling '13' on the table. "Happy Birthday, Abigail!" everyone shouted, smiling at the lighter haired girl. The young boy sitting next to her put a spoon on his nose, crossing his eyes. Both Abigails, one at the table and one watching the ghost of her past, laughed at their brother's antics. She was sad when the memory ended, it was one of her fondest. When she was back in the still, glowing whiteness, she looked around again, still hoping to find someone.

"Why are you showing me my memories?" She softly asked of no one. "Why am I here?" After she spoke, she once again heard the faintest noise on the faintest breeze. A voice, so weak she could hardly understand it, but there all the same. "Need it? Need what? What do you need?"

The voice hissed again on the breeze. 'Need it... Need the memories... Need... Home.'

"You don't have a home, you don't have memories. That's why you need mine!" All the pieces began to fall into place around her. "You have no home, so you would destroy mine?" The wind that had been blowing steadily and gently against her face stuttered, as if in confusion and self-doubt.

"Destroying this planet won't give you peace," Abigail begged in the thing's temporary confusion. "Killing others' happiness will not bring you any. Please, leave them be."

'Need it,' the voice begged. 'Need home, need... love.'

"You want love..." She murmured. She looked up, smiling, not knowing if the invisible voice could see her. "I have love. My mind, my memories. I can share love with you. No one else has shown it to you before, but I will." She opened her mind to it, letting her happiest memories flow out. She felt the love she had for her friends, her family, her home so strongly in her heart it almost knocked her over. Her mined intertwined with that of the storm, and for once, the raging storm calmed with its first touch of love.

In that instant, the storm ceased. the edged stopped crumbling, and everything was at peace.


	3. Amaranthine Amadeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story concludes.

Abigail shared her memories, the joyous and the painful, the hilarious and the humiliating, fierce protectiveness and equal jealousy, tears of uncontrollable laughter and unbearable grief; everything she had ever experienced she poured out. Memories of days on beaches, picnics on mountains, afternoons in the woods, petrichor after nightfall, a book and soft flashlight at midnight, hidden conversations in the early morning. She gave hours basking in sunlight and curled in darkness. She gave an argument with a friend, and the joy of forgiveness. She gave the birth of a brother, the birth of an idea, the birth of destruction. The warm happiness of a friendship, the gentle strength of the trees, the cool breeze of a family, the soft caress of a poem, the young, green odes of songbirds in a new spring. Everything she had that was human, she gave without reservation.

Some say that, in that time, her mind and the storm's became one. Others say that they are separate, but joined by Abigail's love. Still others say they are at war, a holding action until the storm once again breaks free. I don't believe them. Abigail lived in love, it is fitting that that should be her legacy. I am honored to have played a large role in so many of Abigail's memories, and, more importantly, to have passed her memory on.

To this day, if you go past the forests and streams, past the mountains, abandoned cities, and crumbling remnants of the near apocalypse that decimated this planet, if you go past all that to the edge of the world, you can still see her. Abigail Amadeus defends our world, just as she has since the time when the storm still raged in the empty space out past the edge, and just as she will long past the time when you and I are gone, and her story is all but forgotten. But we must not forget, lest we chance the storm's return and our eternal guardian's mortality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading my book! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did please check out my other book Hidden Scars.


End file.
